The One with the Kid by theyellowumbrella
by friendslover99
Summary: This is chapter 2 of 'The One with the Kid' originally by theyellowumbrella (Please read before reading this) Rated T because I'm paranoid


One week later, Ava dropped Zoe off at Chandler and Joey's apartment. Chandler decided to take Zoe out for lunch so he bought Chinese food and they sat in the apartment watching Tom and Jerry on the DVR.''When is mommy coming back?'' asked Zoe who was still eating her noodles.

Chandler paused for a moment and looked back at Zoe knowing that she's unaware of Ava's illness. Before he was going to speak, Joey came in the room. ''Hey,man''said Chandler.

''Hey''said Joey,''Who's that?''

''Oh,this is Zoe''Chandler introduced Zoe,''Zoe,this is my friend,Joey''

Zoe looked up at Joey timidly.''You don't have to be shy'' Chandler said to her. ''Hi,nice to meet you'' she said politely.

''Nice to meet you too'' Joey replied,''Whatcha got there?''

''Piglet''

''Oh,you like Winnie the Pooh?''

''Yes''she nodded. Joey saw Hugsy sitting next to her in the barcalounger and was suspicious. ''Zoe, me and Joey are going to talk for a second'' said Chandler, ''You stay right there''.

Zoe nodded as if she was saying ''ok''.

Joey and Chandler went to the kitchen to talk.''Zoe going to be living with us'' Chandler told Joey.

''But what about her mom?''asked Joey.

''She has cancer''

''Does she know?''

''No,she told her that she's going on some holiday''

''Then,what are you going to do?''

''I don't know. She shouldn't be leaving her like this''

''Have you decided on where she's sleeping?''

''Yeah,she'll be sleeping in my room for now''

Joey looked back at Hugsy,''What is she doing with Hugsy?''

''I gave it to her so she can have something to play with''

''You know I don't let anybody touch Hugsy'' he said,'' For all I know,she could be spreading her little kiddie germs on him''

''He's a stuffed toy,Joe''said Chandler.

''Shhh,he can here you!''Joey shushed him.

* * *

><p>Chandler took Zoe to Central Park where he introduced her to everyone else. Rachel gave Zoe hot chocolate and a muffin. Zoe started to warm up to them as soon as she started to talk. ''Do you come here a lot?''she asked with her mouth full of muffin. ''Yeah'' replied Monica, ''So Zoe,can you tell us where did you live at first?''<p>

''me and mommy lived in Bronx''she said.

''Well,it's great having you here with us'' Monica said, ''and I'll any food you like''

''Like macaroni and cheese?''asked Zoe.

''Sure''

''Monica's a chef''Chandler said to Zoe so she'd understand. Zoe whispered in Chandler's ear that she had to go to the bathroom. He took her hand and walked to the restroom in the back of the coffee house. ''You're not going to look, are you?''said Zoe. ''Of course I won't'' Chandler said.

When they went in the women's room, Chandler stood in front of the stall Zoe was in. ''Hi, how are you'' he said to a woman who walked in. She looked at him suspiciously and went into a stall. He heard Zoe hum the ''Sesame Street'' theme song as she flushed and opened the door.

* * *

><p>After Zoe got into her pajamas, they sat in the barcalounger and watched ''The Lion King''. ''Daddy, I'm cold'' Zoe said as she shivered. ''Here you go, sweet pea'' said Chandler as he wrapped her purple blanket around her. Zoe was obsessed with the color purple. Chandler loved with his daughter. He loved her sweet-natured personality and lady-like mannerisms that she inherited from her mother. She also loved Chandler's witty sense of humor and tried to add on to his jokes.<p>

''I miss mommy'' Zoe said. Then, Chandler became out of words to what to say to Zoe about her mother. He looked at the worriedness and curiosity in the 4-year-old's eyes.

''Why did she have to leave? '' she asked.

''I don't know'' said Chandler, '' don't worry, sweetie, we'll be ?''

Zoe nodded. She rested her head on Chandler's chest and yawned. ''Promise you won't leave too?''she asked. ''I promise'' said Chandler as he lifted a strand of her hair away from her face.

Then,just like that, Zoe drifted to sleep. Chandler kissed the top of her head and let out a sigh. ''What did I get myself into?'' he asked.


End file.
